


cover my eyes, babe, i love the dark

by day6isworthit, seoulites



Series: smile for the camera (and show me what you can do) [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, camboy!au, sungjin is yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Sungjin's impatience should have got him a punishment.Why did he earn a sweet prize instead?





	cover my eyes, babe, i love the dark

**Author's Note:**

> We're reaching the end of this series. ;-; Enjoy everyone!!

"Where are you?" His hurried and gruff voice questioned as soon as I picked up the phone. 

"Can you chill? I just got out of a meeting, I'm on my way." I said with a huff, gathering my things from my office desk and placing them nonchalantly in my bag. 

Hi, I'm Nari, a 27-year-old senior sales manager for a huge coffee franchise company in Seoul. I just finished a meeting with our bosses and now I'm on my way home for dinner. 

And when I say dinner I meant, Sungjin. 

He's been my downstairs neighbor for God knows how long, and for the longest time we've only acknowledge one another when we ride the elevator together. 

Well, that is...until I came home drunk and passed out in front of our apartment complex. When I woke up the next day, with a hangover that was too intense for me to handle, I didn't even realize I was in the wrong house. To be fair, everything looked way similar; where the bathroom is, the kitchen, and the layout of the living room. 

I only noticed that I was in a different house when I was stripped naked, wet, and already showering in his bathroom. Sungjin walked in on me washing my hair, my back towards him, giving him a full view of my ass. When I turned around he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring; his cock already hard against his sweatpants. 

But that happened two years ago. Sungjin and I have been fuck buddies ever since. He calls me up when he's stressed, horny, or just plain bored; and same goes for me. We're each other's stress relievers and I wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Sungjin, open up!" I said as I reached his door, knocking vigorously since his doorbell was broken. I would've waited longer, but I remembered I actually had keys to his apartment. You know, for emergencies; both for legit ones and sexual emergencies. 

When I entered his house, he's nowhere to be found. I tried calling him once, twice, still no answer. I walked over to his bedroom and noticed that the door was slightly open. I was about to barge in when I heard him moan my name.

"Fuck yes, Nari, that feels so good." His provocative noises filled the room. 

The mere thought of Sungjin getting himself off with thoughts of me is making me wetter than I already am. I pushed the door wider to get a better view, still not making my presence known. However, as soon as I got myself a better view, to say that I am surprised is an understatement. 

Sungjin was sitting on his couch, a tripod and a camera in front of him, masturbating with his eyes closed. 

_Oh my God, is he…?_

"Sungjin, what the hell are you doing?" I said as I walked in. 

"You're late, babe. Shit. Where've you- ugh- been?" He said calmly, still beating down his dick. 

"I was stuck in a meeting. But seriously, Sungjin, what the hell are you doing?" I asked once again. 

"I was too horny so I decided to please myself while you're not yet home." He said as if talking to someone with his dick in his hands, is normal occurrence. 

"With a camera? You're shooting this?" I said pointing towards the tripod setup in the middle of his room. 

"Well about that, there's one thing I need to tell you, babe. I'm actually famous on an online site." 

"What online site? Like porn? You do porn?" I turned frantic, but good thing that he settled it quickly. He cautiously explained, just so I wouldn’t misinterpret.

"Yes and no. Uhh, I have a handful of followers on my CamForCum account, and I've been doing various video contents for it. Sometimes I do live." 

"You what?" He must have sensed the horror in my voice, misunderstanding the concept of his side job.

"Why don't I just show you?" Sungjin said as he got up to turn off the camera, and walked over to his table where his laptop was opened. His cock was still hard, hitting his stomach as he walked around naked; giving me a nice view of his entire body. 

_Yes please._

He sat in front of his desk as I stood behind him, looking down at his computer. 

"This is CamForCum, Nari."

"Wow a hundred thousand subscribers, your dick's famous!" I said laughing. 

"Yeah well, it ain't long and thick for nothing babe." He said this with a smirk, and damn, he knows the power his dick holds.

"Touché." I cleared my throat.

"So anyway, you wanna try something different tonight?" He said grabbing me by the waist and let me sit on his lap, my legs on either side of him. He's completely naked, all for me and, well, his hundred thousand subscribers. 

"Hmm, enlighten me?" I said as I traced kisses on his chest; a hand slowly stroking his throbbing cock, and another tugging at his hair. Thank God, he grew his hair back. I was too pissed when he shaved it all off. Although he looked like a sex god without the hair, don't get me wrong; but goddamnit I needed his hair to grab on at times like this...especially when he eats me out. 

"Do you wanna do a live show today?" What he said made me choke on absolutely nothing.

"With you?”

"Yeah."

"You wanna film us having sex, for your viewers?" _Now Nari, why does that turn you on?_

"Don't worry, our faces won't be shown. I don't show my face, ever, unlike the others on that site." 

"Enticing. Convince me a little bit more and I might just agree to this." 

And he convinced me alright. Sungjin didn't even waste a second. The moment I said that, he unbuttoned my shirt and started palming my breasts, while I watch him do it. I can feel my nipples harden with arousal even underneath my bra. His other hand started crawling up my thighs until it reached the hem of my panties. Good thing I was wearing a skirt today. 

He slipped his long and slender fingers in my already too wet folds, and circled my clit. He laughed at how wet I was and teased me about it. The audacity of this man! 

"You're too wet, babe." He probed, the smirk on his face still engrained.

"Laugh all you want asshole, that's your doing." I said as I slapped his shoulder. 

"I make you wet all the damn time, Nari, it's my pride and joy." He said and then proceeded to insert two of his fingers inside me. I was shocked at the sudden fill and wave of arousal that hit me, I had my back arched to give him better access. 

"Goddamnit Sungjin, faster."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Sungjin inserted another finger in as he stood up and carried me to the bed. He let me lie down, my legs wide open for him as he kneeled in front of me by the edge of the bed. He pulled me closer to have better access, as he brought his face near my pussy; trailing kisses up my thighs and sucking at the flesh, leaving red marks. 

“Wait,” I grasped his hair, and he looked up at me with eyelids heavy from lust.

“What?” He didn’t appreciate the interruption.

“Turn the fucking camera on.” It took him a good few seconds before he understood what I meant. He kissed my inner thigh one last time before standing up and heading to where the camera is situated.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Sungjin said as he was fixing the camera's angle so that our faces won't be seen. 

"Yeah, let's do it." I bite my lip before he pressed the record button. 

And his eyes turned feral, exciting me once more as he hurriedly captured my lips once again. 

He quickly travelled south, leaving hot kisses on my neck, and then my chest, and then my bellybutton.

He is finally where I need him to be.

He returned to my lips, his expert fingers going past through my folds before his swift movements caught me by surprise.

“What the fuck, Sungjin?” My sight has been impaired, and it only left me in frustration. “What is this?”

“My tie,” he mumbled as if it is the most casual thing in the world. “Let me surprise you tonight, babe.”

And the anticipation made me clench.

I soon felt his hot breath on my heat, hearing his sounds of fascination as if seeing it is a foreign view.

“So wet,” I heard his deep voice murmur before giving out a low chuckle. “I still do this to you, huh?”

“Shut up and do it, Sungjin!” I screamed.

“Patience, baby,” _as if you know what that is, Park._ I caught you jacking off a while ago. “Let me savor my dinner.”

“Oh, holy fuck,” and his tongue began its sinful deeds, licking past my lips before using his thumb to toy with my bundle of nerves. 

“Feel good, babe?” He smugly asked before I feel his wet muscle on my core, ravaging it as if it was deprived from him. “I’ve waited for so long.”

The vibrations shot through my entire body, causing my back to arch at the sensation. I push him closer to me, grabbing tightly on his mop of hair before shouting out in elation.

“Sungjin, I’m close,” I warned and felt his movements on top of me. He leads my hands on his erection, stroking it before dipping it on my entrance.

With no warning, he slides inside me with a groan.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” his lips returned to mine, giving me a taste of myself. “Always so right and hungry for my cock.”

“Shit,” I whimper shakily, feeling Sungjin filling me up perfectly. “So big and so, so, right,”

An ego boost for Park Sungjin, just because I want it to be rough tonight.

I felt my words immediately affect him when he pulled out of me and rammed me once again, mercilessly pounding as he deliciously squeezed my breasts.

“Shit, Sungjin,” I choked, enjoying rough Sungjin more than anything. I felt his lips on my neck, leaving marks that I know will remind me of this night.

It was long minutes of us making out sloppily, the smell of sex filling out the room.

“Fuck, Nari, I’m not going to last very long,” he gurgles before his movements slowly die down. “Pill?”

“Yeah,” I confirm before I feel the knot on my stomach tingling and letting go just at the same time when Sungjin did.

I finally take the blindfold off my eyes, seeing the look of pure ecstasy from Sungjin’s expression.

The exhaustion took over him, and he pulled away lazily before stumbling to turn the camera off, almost jumping back on his side of the bed and tucking himself under the blankets quickly. 

“Hey,” he called out.

“What?” I was too tired to even look at him, that I could only snuggle on his chest.

“That was amazing,” he lets out a small laugh. “We should do that again sometime.”

I finally lift my head to look at him.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”


End file.
